


where would we be

by silverfoxflower



Series: Tumblr-style Commentfics and Drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower





	where would we be

It started raining - small, stinging drops that left dark spots as they soaked into the fabric of Phil’s suit. Natasha hissed, arching against the hood of the car as Phil lapped rainwater off of her breasts, biting gently at her tight nipples. Her catsuit was zipped just far enough so that Phil’s fingers could curl into her wet cunt.

“You’re ruining your suit,” Natasha said breathily, rain curling at the tips of her hair, turning it dark.

“I’m aware, agent,” Phil replied, raising an eyebrow as he felt Natasha clench around his knuckles, her orgasm sudden and silent, her body’s only betrayal a tightening of her thighs and the bare hitch in her breath.

When he kissed her, she tasted of rainwater.


End file.
